Kill Anzu
by Dark Ray
Summary: Kaiba is dieing and now it’s up to Jonouchi to fulfill his friend’s last wish; to kill Anzu! This is not a parody of Kill Bill.
1. The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. So that means don't sue me.  
  
Kill Anzu  
  
Summary: Kaiba is dieing and now it's up to Jonouchi to fulfill his friend's last wish; to kill Anzu! I titled it after Kill Bill, but I've never seen it before so don't think this is a parody of it. This story is taken by Jonouchi's point of view. (Or POV)  
  
I was just taking a walk, you know the usual thing. I had my bag of donuts and I was heading home. It was about 9:36 pm, dark, and humid. As I passed 32nd street on my way home I saw flashing lights and commotion.  
  
"What happened?" I mumbled to one of the watchers as I shoved a glazed donut my mouth. She didn't answer so I pushed my way through some more people till I finally reached the yellow "caution" tape. A police man was blocking what looked like a body.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what happened," I asked to the Police guard. He just grunted and gestured me away. I leaned over to the side to examine the bloody body. It looked familiar, it looked like.....Kaiba! The next morning I went to the local hospital to find out what happened last night.  
  
"Please miss, I have to find out what happened to my friend!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that information is classified. The patient can't remember what happened. He's in critical care. I can send you in with a doctor to look at him if you want," said a middle-aged, puffy- haired blonde secretary as she chewed her cinnamon bubble gum.  
  
"Yes ma'am" I muttered as I looked down. A few minutes later a doctor walked by and ushered me to come with him. He led me to a fairly normal sized hospital room. Kaiba was lying there with some tubes attached to him as well as bandaged from head to toe. I smiled and he looked up at me. He shooed the doctor away and surprisingly her left.  
  
"What happened" I questioned as I sat down by a chair next to him.  
  
Kaiba struggled to sit up and looked me straight in the eye and said, "Anzu, she...it's...her...fault."  
  
"Don't strain yourself," I yelled as I almost jumped out of my chair. He laid back and as his eyes began to close I felt sick in the stomach.  
  
I held his hand as he managed to say, "Anzu...she did this. Please, it was a drive-by-shooting. Don't tell anyone. Please...as one last wish I beg you to kill Anzu!"  
  
He grabbed a part of his chest as he sat up and coughed. He seemed already badly sick even before the incident. I couldn't believe what was happening. It was then I realized what Anzu had done. I stood out of my chair and clenched my hand in a fist.  
  
"Kaiba, I will take care of Anzu for you. Even if it means my own life," I said as I exited. I left the hospital and headed straight home. If I was going to do this I needed equipment.  
  
As I passed by Yugi's game shop I paused for a minute, and then entered. I walked straight up to the counter. Yugi's grandpa was at the countered and seemed worried of my sternness.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you Jonouchi," Grandpa said.  
  
"I need....equipment," I said as I eyed the story of its emptiness. Grandpa opened the door that lead to behind the counter as he too eyed the empty building.  
  
I went to a back room and grandpa looked high up on a shelf and brought down a shoe box. He lifted the lid to reveal various assortments of illegal drugs.  
  
"No, I mean equipment like weapons and stuff for a man hunt." I whispered. Grandpa in his now startled state search for another shoe box. This box was full of various sex toys.  
  
"I want guns and weapons for violence not sex!" I yelled. Grandpa, now tired of this handed me a gun and some black leather.  
  
"50,000 yen," Grandpa said as he held out his hand. I paid him and took my "supplies" back home.  
  
When I got home I squeezed into my leather jumpsuit. I didn't feel like a murderer, but when I held my new gun my pride rose again. My other equipment included some rope, silly string, and pointy objects.  
  
I was all ready for the hunt. Now I had to make a snazzy exit. I jumped out the apartment window onto another building. It was night of course so no one could see me. I glanced up at the stars and thought.  
  
"I'm coming for you Anzu. You hurt my friend and now you'll pay!" 


	2. Dangerous Duke

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: Tell me what you think of how this chapter is written? I'm trying different styles to see which one people like the best.

Kill Anzu

Jonouchi POV:

At first I had no idea where to start my search for Anzu. For five hours I wandered the empty dark streets. Suddenly I heard a menacing laugh all around me. I walked back a few steps and looked around.

Something small bounced the top of my head. I rubbed the small bump and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Good evening," it muttered to me.

"Duke, this is no time for games! I'm on a mission of pointless vengeance" I said annoyingly.

"Yes, I heard you were after my leader, Amazing Anzu. I'm Dangerous Duke, lord of the dice. My deceiving dice shall crush you!" He yelled. He rapidly began throwing small rainbow dice with playboy bunnies on them at me.

Only 20 of them hit me and seemed to cause no damage whatsoever. I just stared at him blankly as he continued to do this. The look of fiery rage in his eye.

I was starting to get tired of this so I pulled out my pointy object. Duke paused for a moment in fear.

"Oh no, you could poke my eyes out!" Dangerous Duke cried as he dropped his playboy dice and ran off crying "I'll get my revenge."

I picked up the dice he had dropped and put it in my pocket. He'll need them once the marijuana is out of his system.

Thus I continued my search throughout the night. Morning came and I ran back to my apartment.

The leather jumpsuit was beginning to itch, so I washed it. I then fixed the broken window that I had jumped out of the night before and watched some porno.

Around 1:00 pm the phone rang. I answered to hear just breathing. I said hey over and over again.

A faint voice was speaking; it said "Don't say hey when you answer the phone and come to the sewer on 2nd street tonight"

I hung up the phone and sat back down. How dare they yell at me and then ask me to go somewhere. How rude!

Night came and I squeezed back into my leather suit. Either I got fat or the suit got much smaller.

This time I opened the window before jumping out of it. I landed softly in the dumpster.

I search all over town for 2nd street to discover that it was street on which I lived at. I opened the sewer lid.

It reeked of cheap cologne and burnt bacon. I put on my breathing mask and climbed down the ladder. I felt delirious as I breathed in and out of the mask. I took it off and the label read "carbon dioxide".

I threw it down on the ground and put my feet on the wet sewer bottom. I heard a menacing female laughter coming from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Serenity, my own sister!


	3. Scissors Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

A/N: I've been asked to update this story so I am. Re-reading over my old chapters I've been able to point out spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry if these mistakes have caused any reading problems.

Kill Anzu

Jonouchi POV:

Around 1:00 pm the phone rang. I answered to hear just breathing. I said hey over and over again.

A faint voice was speaking; it said "Don't say hey when you answer the phone and come to the sewer on 2nd street tonight"

I hung up the phone and sat back down. How dare they yell at me and then ask me to go somewhere. How rude!

Night came and I squeezed back into my leather suit. Either I got fat or the suit got much smaller.

This time I opened the window before jumping out of it. I landed softly in the dumpster.

I search all over town for 2nd street to discover that it was street on which I lived at. I opened the sewer lid.

It reeked of cheap cologne and burnt bacon. I put on my breathing mask and climbed down the ladder. I felt delirious as I breathed in and out of the mask. I took it off and the label read "carbon dioxide".

I threw it down on the ground and put my feet on the wet sewer bottom. I heard a menacing female laughter coming from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Serenity, my own sister!

"Answer your phone…" she muttered. Confused by her command I noticed that my cell phone was trying it's hardest to vibrate within my leather pant's pocket. My hand was shaking as I freed it from my pocket and cautiously flipped it open.

"Hey?" I muttered into the receiver. I took a deep gulp and looked up at Serenity who had her phone out too and was smiling very oddly at me.

"I know you're after me," a gawky female voice chanted into the phone, "You couldn't beat my Dangerous Duke, so now I send my Scissors Serenity after you. Yes, I know she's your sister. That'll make it even harder for you to defeat her like you did Dangerous Duke."

"Wait… is this Anzu?" I said but she had hung up. Serenity clicked her phone shut and licked her teeth with her tongue.

"It's Amazing Anzu to you, now prepare to be sheared!" she shouted as three sharp blades came out of her fists and she plunged toward me.

I leaned back to avoid her and ended up falling into the sewage water. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a handful of waste from the water and tossed it at Serenity.

"NO!" Serenity screamed as the waste blinded her vision. Out of human habit she reached her hand up to her face to wipe the waste away. To my luck, the blades were still projecting out of her fist and sliced her face. "AHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Tell me where Anzu is and I can help you, sister," I shouted to her.

"I mustn't, I have failed," Serenity cried as she grabbed a watch-like machine on her wrist similar to one Duke had. A loud crash echoed from down the sewer. I grabbed Serenity in my arms and ran in the opposite direction of the crash.

I turned the corner and came face-to-face with Weevil. I set Serenity aside and stared down at Weevil's small figure.

"I am Weather Weevil. Scissors Serenity couldn't do the job right so I am her on behalf of Amazing Anzu. I'm not as weak as the other morons you have faced… prepare to die!"


End file.
